The present disclosure relates generally to systems configured to process, access and/or communicate data, and more specifically, but not by limitation, to systems susceptible to disruption in data due to vibration modes.
Data supported systems, such as phones, video recorders, video players, stereo systems, media systems, computing systems, data communication systems, data access systems, and automotive systems, are exposed to various sources of vibration. Such sources of vibration subject electronic components within the systems to shock and vibrations. These shocks and vibrations can cause disruption of the data supported systems.
For example, a digital communication system having a data storage component can be susceptible to errors and/or failure due to disturbances such as vibration and/or shock. These disturbances can be caused by an operating mode associated with a component or application within the digital communication system. For instance, a speaker, ringer, or vibrator, for example, activated within the system can include a source of vibration that can adversely affect read and/or write performance of the data storage component.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.